


One-Upsmanship

by AmandaDBone



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDBone/pseuds/AmandaDBone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what is rimming?"</p>
<p>A little one-upsmanship becomes show-and-tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Upsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted for [Porn Battle XI](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html), with the prompts _partners_ and _tequila_ , with this message: "I'm probably just revealing how not-kinky I truly I am here, but it's still porn. With flimsy excuses for getting them to fuck, but still. PORN." This still holds true.
> 
> Formerly titled **Your Kink-Fu is Weak** and I still hate myself for ever typing that.

"I didn't say you were a virgin," Britt said placatingly, though his smirk was obvious below his mask. "I just have doubts that you're very experienced. In a kinky way, I mean," he added before Kato could interject.

Damn Lenore, this conversation was all her fault. She had started looking at him whenever he referred to Kato and himself as partners, with that amused glint in her eye that made it impossible for him to not know exactly what she was thinking. He'd insisted it wasn't anything like that, she'd pretended nothing happened, and it had ended up with him concluding a long-winded argument with, "He's probably next to a blushing virgin anyway, so there's no point to this conversation."

But apparently there was, because he had brought it up with Kato. Well, not directly — but he'd definitely questioned the extent of his sex life after he'd noticed Kato drawing a woman in a rather provocative position while they waited out the cops in the Black Beauty. He knew that wasn't fair, that bros or shan-di or whatever were supposed to pretend their bros were just as dirty as they were, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm very kinky," Kato said dismissively, shading in the woman's upper thigh. "I have fucked women against walls, all tied up—"

Britt cut him off with an incredulous laugh. "'All tied up'? Kato, that's... that's not even remotely kinky. That's the white picket fence version of kink. That is merely a prelude into the sort of shit I've done."

Kato lowered the drawing into his lap, turning to him. "Oh really? What have you done that is so perverse, then?"

"What _haven't_ I done?" Britt's eyes went unfocused for a minute, remembering fondly his pre-Hornet exploits. "Rimming, pegging, shrimping, figging, choking, roleplay, puppy play, knife play — you'd like that one, I think — threesomes, orgies, infantilism — yeah, it was weird, but don't look at me like that, it got her all worked up — caning, which is totally the grown-up's version of spanking, and pretty much everything except that Two Girls One Cup stuff. I mean, that's just gross."

He looked over at Kato, whose cheeks had gone slightly red, but who was trying hard not to look impressed. He grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Come on, buddy, I've had money all my life. That means getting the attention of women who are willing to do _anything_. I mean, I just had a clear advantage. Don't be jealous."

Kato shrugged his hand off, frowning at him. "I'm not jealous. I'm just surprised you know a word as big as 'infantilism.'"

"That sounds really weird when you say it. And by the way, the constant jabs at my verbal skills are not cool. Leave my vocabulary out of this."

They settled back into light bickering, the conversation all but forgotten as they argued the merits of "thrice" as a word.

—

Two weeks and half a bottle of tequila later, it became clear to Britt that Kato had not really forgotten the conversation when he found himself being asked, "So, what is rimming?" in his living room.

It was hard not to spit out the drink he'd just gulped down, due both to surprise and the absolute hilarity that was Kato asking him about rimming, but he managed to suppress the urge to choke and swallow it down, keeping himself on his path to a nice hangover. "Uh, what?" he managed, once most of it was down his throat.

"You said you've done it, but a lot of those things just sounded made up." Kato did not seem nearly as intoxicated as Britt was, which was disappointing. He desperately wanted to see Kato lose his mind, which was why he'd brought out the tequila in the first place. "So if it's a real thing, what is it?"

"That's a little advanced for such a novice as yourself," Britt said, pouring himself another shot and ignoring his friend's glare. "But, if you must know, it's licking someone's ass."

Kato's face scrunched up in a look of pure revulsion. "That's disgusting! Why would you do that?"

"Uh, because it feels amazing." Kato looked doubtful, so he went on. "Look, you just have to— to not think about what it is you're licking, and then it gets hot, like anal. I mean, I wouldn't want to stick my dick in anything I couldn't put my tongue in anyway."

"But how do you even know she's clean? I mean, the women _you_ sleep with..."

"That's what enemas are for! Which can also be hot, by the way." Kato's expression was straying toward disgust again, and Britt was beginning to feel vaguely like he was giving him a "the birds and the bees" sort of talk. Except he didn't want any babies involved. "If you're interested, anyway, you've got to start small. You've only managed a little light bondage, so try, I don't know, body shots or something."

Kato turned his shot glass in his hands, then, without looking up, said, "Show me."

Britt's eyebrows shot up. "Show you? Kato, are you sure? I mean, shan-di don't do that kind of thing, right?"

And maybe he was just trying to reassure himself that Lenore was wrong, because Kato didn't hesitate to nod. "I'm sure. I showed you how to fight, so you show me how to seduce women into doing dirty things to me."

Britt swallowed thickly, but tried his best to sound composed. "All right, if that's what you want." He stood, picking up the bottle. "I mean, normally I'd do this with salt and limes, but we're kind of out. Go ahead and take off your shirt."

Kato did hesitate then, but nodded again and pulled off his shirt, draping it over the back of the couch. He was breathing deeply through his nose.

Britt sad beside him and pushed his chest back, so he was settled against the couch, his upper body at a slight angle. "I'm trying to go easy on you and not freak you out, so I'm not going to lick this out of your ass or anything." Kato took in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. "I said I'm _not_ going to, jeez. But I am going to lick you. I mean, that's part of the whole body shot thing. You okay with that?"

"Yes," Kato said, watching the bottle very carefully. "I promise not to punch you for it."

"That's reassuring." And, since he couldn't think of anything else to say, he tipped the bottle, drizzling tequila into the dip where Kato's neck met his shoulder.

He'd meant to give a little more warning, but it hadn't pooled as much as he'd expected, running down his chest towards his left nipple. Britt dove in and licked up, sucking to get the last of it off Kato's skin. He could feel his partner shiver under his lips and worried that the whole matter had been a bad, awful, terrible idea, and not at all conducive to proving Lenore wrong.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "I meant to—"

Before he could blink he was flat on his back, Kato straddling his thighs, his face red. Britt could see the spot he'd licked at shining in the low light.

He held up his hands reflexively. "Dude, you said you wouldn't punch me!"

"I'm not going to punch you," Kato said. He pushed and pulled at Britt's shirt, like it was personally responsible for the violation of his person, and for one mad moment Britt thought for sure he was going to punch _that_. Instead, Kato flung it over the couch and leaned in, breathing on Britt's face. "I underestimated your talents."

Britt had a pretty good idea where this was going. He pretended, desperately, that he didn't. "My talents?"

Kato started fumbling with his pants. Britt's hands moved up as though to block him, but instead just hovered there. He couldn't seem to get them to move.

"Kato, Jesus. If I'd have known you were this easy—" He regretted starting that sentence almost instantly, but Kato saved him from having to think on it.

"Show me something kinky." He shoved at Britt's boxers and revealed his dick, which Britt was dismayed to realize was already half-hard. Not that he hadn't realized it before. He'd just put a lot of effort into his denial.

"I didn't know you were into guys." It was a stupid thing to say, he knew, and Kato's eyes narrowed. "Not that— I mean, I am too, sort of. I've— I've slept with other guys. Sort of. There were girls there, too, but—ohgod."

Kato gripped his cock, using his free hand to unfasten his own pants. "I've never been interested in other men before." He had his own erection out then, and held it against Britt's, his hips jerking. "This is kinky to me. But I'm a 'novice,' right? So show me something kinky."

Britt was still trying to think of all the ways he could convince Kato this was a bad idea when his mouth took over for him. "Pull my hair and choke me," he gasped, one hand going to the back of the couch and the other to Kato's hip. The sensation of Kato's dick against his was— well, it wasn't bad. In fact, it was so not bad it made his brain turn to putty and got him to ask a martial arts expert to choke him.

Luckily, Kato decided to skip that part, keeping on hand on their cocks, stroking intermittently. With his other hand he gripped the curls at the back of Britt's head, pulling him up into a rough kiss, more teeth and pressure than tongue or finesse. Britt's eyes rolled back, his cock jerking hard every time Kato gave his hair a tug. Without realizing it, his hands began gripping at Kato's back, pulling him flush against Britt's body, and he was sucking his friend's tongue with all the effort he could muster while someone else's hand was on his dick.

The kiss was over even more abruptly than it had begun as Kato pressed his forearm against Britt's windpipe. Good, that was good — it still gave him that delicious, wonderful light-headed sensation, but it didn't seem as terrifying as the idea of Kato's fingers wrapping around his neck, since he was pretty sure he'd seen Kato do a lot of terrible things to people's necks.

His hips rose off the couch, bucking up hard enough to momentarily throw Kato off balance. He hadn't meant to do it, but when Kato's hands came off his body and went to the back of the couch for balance, he saw a golden opportunity. He pushed him up and away, and just before his baffled look turned into one of hurt, shoved him back down so that their positions were reversed. He manhandled Kato until his pants were off and one of his knees was over the back of the couch, the other dangling off the side awkwardly, and made his move.

"Fuck! Britt, you— fuck!" After that, Britt didn't understand any of it, as it seemed his awesome skills at licking another person's ass took away Kato's ability to swear in English. His hands kept Kato's ass cheeks spread, his fingers occasionally brushing very male genitalia, and that was new and a little disconcerting, but not the shock he might have thought. Balls didn't really feel all that different from a hairy pussy. Firmer, maybe. Rounder. It didn't matter — he had an ass that could possibly have even beaten Lenore's to concentrate on.

He licked over his hole gently at first, trying to let Kato get used to the sensation, but he couldn't wait long to push into that tight ring of muscle, letting his teeth graze over its edge. He pushed in as deep as he could go, his eyes drifting shut when he felt pubic hair against his nose. He could never get enough of eating out someone's ass.

He let his right hand leave Kato's body, but not before pinching at the tender skin where thigh met ass, making Kato jerk up towards his mouth and moan through all the Chinese. Britt reached down for his own dick, jerking himself roughly while he fucked Kato with his tongue. He was on a sexual high, gripping himself a little too hard just to make it last a little longer.

Kato didn't last much longer, though. He finally stopped gripping the couch, both his hands going to his balls and cock, and with just a few jerks he was coming, white splashing starkly against his belly. Britt almost didn't notice, curling his tongue as Kato's muscles constricted around it, but apparently it got to be too much pretty fast, because Kato roughly pushed him away with a hand on his face. Britt kneeled up, his left hand sliding up Kato's leg, his right still pulling at his dick.

"See? That was— that—" He meant to say something witty, but it was a little difficult, what with his mind still foggy and in putty form. Kato had gone quiet since he'd come, just looking up and Britt and breathing heavily, and that was really all he needed. He gripped Kato's calf as he came, his semen hitting Kato's exposed ass and covering his balls and cock.

He just stared at Kato for a moment, at the seriously fucked-out tableau he was before him, his fingers flexing on his leg. It was astonishingly hot to see, and if he hadn't just come, he would've been hard right there.

Still, in spite of all the present distractions, one thought crept into his mind: damn it, Lenore was right.


End file.
